wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Sentinels
The Blue Sentinels is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter of Space Marines created during the 5th Founding in the late 33rd Millennium from the lineage of savage and mighty Jaghatai Khan. The Blue Sentinels under High Executor Sarlaxis was created for their precision and care of the Imperium's people, utilizing their small, maneuverable forces in engagements. Created during the "Mending" also known as the 5th Founding, the Blue Sentinels was one of the eight chapters whose mission was to mend the scars of civil war and unrest within the Imperium. The Blue Sentinels frequently operated on their own and were far from the support of other Imperial Forces. This situation is often cited as the main reason for why imperial administration is light and people have far more "freedom." However, this also meant that the Chapter's Homeworld, Torren IV, is more lightly defended. This forces the locals to rely more on themselves and the Astra Militarum, should things go amiss, making them hardy and capable individuals. Chapter History Notable Campaigns Chapter Organization Like their forebears, the Blue Sentinels' are regarded as a Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter, as their organisation, order of battle and tactical operations adhere closely to the tenets laid down in that most sacred of tomes to the Adeptus Astartes. There are, however, several noteworthy and substantial deviations from Codex-prescribed doctrine. Most notable among these are the use of certain honourific ranks and titles within the Chapter in place of the standard Space Marine ranks. These naming conventions extend to the Blue Sentinels' companies as well: Specialist Ranks * High Executor (Chapter Master) - A Blue Sentinels' High''' Executor is the senior-most Battle-Brother of the Blue Sentinels' Space Marine Chapter. This venerable rank is equivalent to the Chapter Master of other Space Marine Chapters. * 'Executor (Captain) '- A Blue Sentinels' Executor is a senior officer of the Blue Sentinels' Space Marine Chapter. An Executor stands amongst the Chapter's foremost warriors, and are second only in rank and battle-prowess to the Chapter's High Executor (Chapter Master). They have direct command and authority over one of the Chapter's Companies, making them equivalent to a standard Space Marine Captain of Codex Astartes-compliant Chapters. * 'Vicarior (Sergeant) '- A Blue Sentinels' Vicarior is a rank held by squad leaders that is unique to the Blue Sentinels' Space Marine Chapter. The first rank above a Blue Sentinels' Battle-Brother, a Vicarior is the equivalent of the Space Marine Sergeant found in Codex Astartes-compliant Chapters. Company Names * 'Talwyn (1st Veteran Company) ' * '''Aphelion "Angel" (2nd Battle Company) * Arunsar Company (4th Company) ''' * '''Salavander Company (6th Company) ' * '''Takion Company (7th Company) ' * 'Ciaran (10th (Scout) Company) ' Chapter Homeworld Though technically a Knight World, the planet of Torren, located in the Segmentum Ultima, is a Adeptus Astartes-aligned Knight World of House Soronar. Torren Prime maintains the Blue Sentinels' Fortress-Monastery. It is a technologically advance and profitable world that serves as the economic heart of the region, and the proud namesake of the entire sub-sector. Although Torren Prime is the Blue Sentinels' homeworld and is where most of the chapter's Neophytes come from, the Blue Sentinels' also recruit from other worlds within the Sub-sector such as the Agri-World of Catarina, the Artificial World of Astora and the Hive World of Londor. The known Blue Sentinels' recruiting worlds are as follows: * '''Torren Prime - Knight World * Catarina - Agri-World * Astora - Artificial World * Londor - Hive World Chapter Combat Doctrine The Chapter follows most normal Imperial tactical and strategic dogma, as emphasized in the Codex Astartes, with only slight variations. Unlike the White Scars and their other Successor Chapters, the Blue Sentinels' have a preference for breacher-siege tactics over fast-moving tactics. The Blue Sentinels also have an intimate knowledge of the ways of the forge, crafting great relics and powerful Artificer items. Each Blue Sentinel maintains his own wargear with a singular reverence, to a higher degree than in most other Space Marine Chapters. Individual weapons and suits of Power Armour are handed down from generation to generation. Every Battle-Brother will in turn add his own embellishments to such an extent that each weapon and suit of Power Armour becomes a treasured and storied relic in its own right. Because each Blue Sentinels' Battle-Brother can completely repair, service and modify their own arms, Power Armour and wargear, the Techmarines of the Blue Sentinels' are free to craft intricate and powerful items of incredible workmanship and advanced technology. Chapter Beliefs The Torrenian Cult is a variation of the faith of the standard Imperial Cult that influences the Blue Sentinels Chapter. The Battle-Brothers of the Blue Sentinels Chapter and imperial citizens of the Sub-sector believe deeply in the virtues of individualism, self-reliance and sacrifice for others. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Blue Sentinels' is that of a "new breed" of the White Scars Primarch, Jaghatai Khan. This breed of astartes is free from any known mutations, reproduces stably, and produces the full range of Space Marine organ implants. Unlike other successors of the White Scars, the Blue Sentinels' do not maintain the same savagery and aggression as their Primogenitors. Currently, records indicate that the Chapter is sufficiently disciplined and is well supplied with gene-seed to accommodate its needs. Notable Blue Sentinels * High Executor Sarlaxis (Deceased) - First Chapter Master of the Blue Sentinels. * High Executor Maximus (Deceased) - Second Chapter Master of the Blue Sentinels. * High Executor Artanis - Current Chapter Master of the Blue Sentinels. * Draegon the Orkslayer - * Andreius Nulaati '- * '''High Chaplain Morias Kanosh '- * 'Zamiel Claud '- * 'Acutus Hohlstein '- * 'Martius Hogon '- * 'Captain Lionus Arcite ''- * Captain Severus Gaion '- * '''Captain Ike Fenoff '- * '''Captain Dorian Salvus ''- * '''Captain Gabriel Valen ''- * 'Captain Ceretus '- * '''Vicarior Sidonus - Chapter Fleet The Blue Sentinels' maintain a large Chapter fleet. The Chapter's fleet includes the following starships: * Ascendant Justice (Battle Barge) '''- * '''Shadow of Intent (Battle Barge) '''- * '''Enduring Conviction (Battle Barge) '''- Chapter Relics * '''Land Raider Spartan - Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Blue Sentinels' wore dark grey Power Armour, along with a yale blue right arm, as well as a white Aquila or Imperialis on the chest plate. The white squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator or Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder guard. The Chapter iconography is painted on the left shoulder guard. Shoulder guard trim on the left shoulder denotes company designation in accordance with the Codex Astartes -- i.e. White (1st Company), Yellow (2nd Company), Green (4th Company), etc. Chapter Badge Category:Adeptus Astartes Category:Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:5th Founding